1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of electronic communication, and more particularly to a method of and system for suggesting salutations in e-mail messages, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic communication, such e-mail, has become for most people the most common form of written communication. People are getting busier all the time. In the business world, people may have to write and/or respond to tens or even hundreds of e-mail messages every day. The time required to write or respond to current volumes of e-mail can be extreme. Any tool that reduces the time required to generate an e-mail message would be welcome.